The Feather's Kiss--The Star's Revenge!
by Moon Angels
Summary: It's the sequel to the feather's kiss! Enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

~**~ Disclaimer!! You may want to read the Feathers Kiss before this! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Feathers Kiss -   
The Stars Revenge  
  
"Where is he?" the woman said as she advanced towards Korosu.   
"Where is who?" she answered back, her midnight black eyes watching the movements of the other girl. Her voice and her face were so familiar, but she just couldn't picture who it really was.   
"I want him back."   
"Want who back?" Korosu replied, standing her ground. Her college uniform began to blow in the wind, her hair tracing behind.   
Suddenly the girl in front of her began to glow, her brown eyes beginning to glow a blood red as she shot a fireball straight at Korosu's heart.   
  
Korosu woke suddenly; sweat covering her face, her eyes dormant and plain. Her breathing was rapid as her body lay cold, her shirt unbuttoned and her chest bare. Her silver necklace lay between the groove in her breasts, her chest heaving up and down. Milliardo appeared by her side, wiping the sweat away with his own hand. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she responded gently.   
"Bad dream?"   
She nodded in recognition, still startled from the brutal awakening. She smiled to tell him that she would be alright before he kissed her once again and lay by her side.   
  
"OOEEEEEEE!!!" Okashi yelled from the stands, her clarinet in her hands. Mujaki sat beside her, watching the basket ball game that was going on below. Korosu sat beside her, mesmerized by Mujaki's saxophone.   
"You are easily amused, Korosu-san." Mujaki said, laughing at the black haired girl as her eyes lit up with all the buttons. She turned to see Duo, Heero and Milliardo on the other side of the court, waving to them. She smiled and waved back, listening now to the cheerleaders below.   
"They're, robots. . . " Korosu said as she watched them cheer.  
Mujaki nodded as the huddled close, hoping for the time they would stop being happy. But one girl in the squad caught her attention. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized Relena Peacecraft, cheering in the middle of all the other girls.   
"Who's that?" Okashi asked as she sat back down, watching Mujaki's eyes focus on the brown-headed girl.  
"Relena Peacecraft. . . " Mujaki said, clenching her teeth. Korosu smiled as a sweat drop covered the side of her face.   
"Alright band! The fight song!" the band director said below them, beckoning every one to stand up. The band began to play as every one in the audience began to cheer:   
"We are out to cheer out team on  
To win as you will see  
We're behind you  
We want you to   
Fight for victory RAH! RAH! RAH!  
Cheers for dear old Alma Mater  
We raise our banners high  
So fight, fight true  
For the silver and blue  
Of the Air Harvard College!"  
They sat back down quickly, beginning to watch the game again. Mujaki looked up once or twice to see Heero staring at Relena. He saw her eyes then, those deep purple caressing eyes. They grew cold as she sliced her finger across her neck as she smiled to him a little. He smiled back before looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"She goes for the basket, she runs through the court, she drives through the center. . . "  
Korosu jumped past Okashi as she fell flat on her face, her uniform coming up and showing her black under wear. Okashi screamed and pulled it down quickly, noticing that Duo and the others were coming up behind them. Korosu got the basketball into the basket, screaming and making fun of Okashi. Mujaki watched them on the out side court from a nearby bench, laughing as they got into a small argument.   
Milliardo pulled Korosu back while Duo pulled Okashi back, struggling to keep them from beating each other. Mujaki smiled at them, listening to them bitch at each other when she saw Heero out of the corner of her eye.   
"Hey."   
"Hi." She replied as he sat down next to her. He smiled to her, something he didn't normally do when they greeted. She figured out why when Relena came up behind Mujaki a few seconds after Heero had sat down next to her.   
"Hello Mujaki." Relena said peacefully, finding her way on the other side of Heero. Korosu looked up to see Mujaki glaring at the young brown haired girl on the other side of Heero. Okashi noticed her as well, not bothering to punch Korosu any more.   
"I don't think we've met. I'm Korosu Haishi Suru. Nice to meet you." The black haired girl said, her eyes met Relena'a, watching her every movement.   
"You must be the woman my brother has become so fond off." She replied, taking her hand back. Korosu blushed a crimson red before Okashi introduced her self.   
"Duo!" an unfamiliar voice came to their ears behind them. Okashi had just introduced herself to Relena when she heard it.   
"Quatre!" Duo screamed, waving at him as the blonde headed boy ran quickly over to him. He said his hello's to the others as they introduced each other. His green eyes were cheerful and full of life, joyful and abrupt.   
"So what brings you to the neighborhood Quatre?" Duo asked as they all began to walk by the lake. The sun was setting as the lake began to change to the normal colors. The blanket of the night was beginning to prevail over the earth as they walked towards the statue in front of the large lake.   
"I was in town and decided to come by, that's all." He replied, smiling. He watched Duo and Okashi smile and laugh together, her green hair bright and lively. He turned to hear Mujaki and Relena yelling at each other while Heero was covering his ears in the middle. Milliardo was behind them all, along with Korosu. They walked close, but not to close. They were not obvious, but were in a certain way.   
"Wow, I never noticed it could be this beautiful. . . " Quatre trailed off, watching the sun settle behind the lucid lake.   
"Tell me about it." Okashi trailed off, her arm around Duo's. He looked down at her and smiled, her head on his shoulder, trailing off when Quatre looked back at them.   
"AHH!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!!" Mujaki yelled, pushing Relena away from Heero.  
"He's not your man so let me be!" Relena yelled back, trying to get away from Mujaki's grip. Heero sighed, pulling away from the two girls that had begun to fight over him as he sat on the nearest bench.   
"Don't like the fact that you have two women going after you?" Korosu asked as she sat next to him, her spiky black hair blowing in the wind.   
He nodded to her, Milliardo sitting next to her quickly. She turned to him and smiled, looking back at the lake and the colors of the rainbow. Okashi was still leaning against Duo, their hands meeting each other's. Quatre sat next to Heero, Mujaki and Relena still arguing and bitching at each other. They watched the sun settle behind the gray clouds before going home, the moon watching every movement.   
  
"Why did you give Relena all the power when you could have taken all of it? If you don't mind me asking. . . " Korosu said as she sat by Milliardo in front of the fire. His muscles gleamed in the radiance of the crackling fire, his sweat running down his muscles. He looked at her as she sat down, smiling at her.   
"She was better suited for the job." He replied to her answer. He looked at her then, her eyes and her face. She smiled to him, welcoming his eyes. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her breasts were showing, a silver necklace dangling between the groove that lay there. He moved down to her legs, her khaki pants still buttoned, but still showing her feminine side. He leaned down quickly and caught her off guard, touching his lips to hers. He could hear her sigh as he pushed her to the hard floor, opening his mouth and inviting her body into his.   
"I love you, Korosu." He whispered into her ear, his hand moving up her waist.   
"I. . . love you. . . " She replied, sighing a little.   
His lips reached her neck, adventuring down towards her body. Their body heat was transfixed on one another, bringing each other into one. She felt him pick her up and put her on something soft, her eyes meeting his. He smiled to her, leaning down once again and kiss his lips to hers.   
  
"What floor is his apartment on?" Korosu asked, leaning against the elevator wall. Heero stood next to her and Mujaki leaned with her on her other side.   
"25th floor." Mujaki answered her, hugging her self in the coldness of the elevator.   
It finally stopped, bringing them to a halt. The doors opened quickly, all three leaving as soon as they could. They walked a little ways down the small hallway, reaching room 2511 and knocking. It was silent, but the door was open.   
"Hello?!" Korosu yelled as she walked in the apartment. She could hear voices in the back room, walking quickly over. Mujaki and Heero were following behind her. Korosu opened the door and her eyes grew wide. She screamed in unison with Mujaki as she slammed the door and ran out of the apartment.   
"Erase memory, erase memory. . . " Korosu was saying, pacing back and forth.   
"We did NOT just see that." Mujaki said, slamming the apartment door and sitting down on the hard floor.  
"No way in hell. . . " Heero whispered. His eyes were unblinking as he stood perfectly still.   
"Are we still going to go to that movie?" Korosu asked, still pacing back and forth.   
Mujaki and Heero nodded, yelling through the door that they would meet Duo and Okashi at the theater. They left quickly, not even bothering to talk to each other on the way to the movie.   
  
"Hey Korosu, about earlier." Okashi began to say as she walked towards Korosu.   
"Nope. Don't even. I just got those images out of my head."  
"Korosu. . . "   
"Ssshh! Don't say anything, it's cool." Korosu replied, smiling a little.   
"By the way, where is Mujaki and Heero?" Duo said, walking up with a big thing of popcorn in his hands.   
"I have no idea." Korosu said, looking around her. She noticed Relena walking up to them, smiling as she did. Korosu smiled back in greeting, beginning to walk towards the movie they had paid for. She noticed two very familiar figures in the corner of the theater when they walked in. Relena gasped as Heero and Mujaki pulled away from each other and smiled up at them.   
"Oh my god." Relena gasped. Her eyes were wide as she sat in the nearest seat to brace herself.   
"HAHA!" Korosu yelled, laughing so hard she almost fell on the floor. Milliardo caught her fall as she began laughing again, trying to hold it in.   
Mujaki and Heero walked to the front of the theater and found their seats, sitting quickly. Okashi and Duo sat on the side seats near the front, Relena sat in the middle, and Korosu and Milliardo found their seats in the very back.   
"What was so funny?" Milliardo asked after they had sat down.   
"Nothing." Korosu said. She began to chuckle to herself, smiling up at him when the lights when out and the movie started. He still couldn't figure out what was so funny as the movie played on.   
  
"I say we make a pact!" Duo said, sitting at the table.   
Milliardo and Heero looked at him from across the table, their coffee in front of them.   
"What kind of a pact?" Heero asked, leaning forward on the table.   
"No sex for 5 months. And who ever breaks first owes the other two 100 bucks, the seconds owes 75, and the third don't owe any thing cause he won."  
Milliardo looked at Duo with a confused glance on his face. Duo was smiling and laughing, Heero contemplating whether or not he would do it.  
"So what do you say?" Duo asked, putting his hand out.   
Milliardo and Heero looked at each other and nodded, putting their hands out and smiling in unison. They had just pulled their hands back when the three girls walked in the restaurant and picked their seats next to the boys. The coffee was there quickly, Korosu, Mujaki and Okashi taking a few sips here and there.   
"So what were you guys talking about while we weren't here?" Korosu asked, putting her coffee down on the table.   
"Why do you ask that?" Milliardo replied to her question.  
"You guys haven't said a word to us in almost 15 minutes." Mujaki answered back.   
"We can't have sex for 5 months." Heero said quickly, leaning back against the chair. Korosu, Mujaki and Okashi spit their coffee out, choking and coughing as they did.   
"WHAT!?!" they all screamed in unison.  
The three men looked at each other, trying to figure out the words they could use. Duo shrugged, smiling to Okashi who by now had sat down and began to mumble to herself. Korosu and Mujaki were stunned; they sat and looked at the coffee they had been given earlier. They sat like that until the sun was no longer in the sky.   
  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
  
  
  
So what do you think? Cacia Enjoys annoying the hell out of me and only giving me one chapter at a time! GRRR!!! Please R&R!!  
  



	2. The Feather's Kiss--The Star's Revenge! ...

~*~ Disclaimer! Forgot this in the last one, but the Characters from Gundam don't belong to us, but Korosu, Mujaki, Okashi and any of the bad guys do!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 month later. . .   
  
The fire crackled gently as Milliardo sat on the hard floor near it. His face was sweating with the heat, the rain out side pouring like there was no tomorrow. His eyes closed momentarily when he heard felt a hand on his bare chest and a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, pulling back from the familiar warmth.  
"You're still on that bet, aren't you?" Korosu's voice was heard in his ear.   
He nodded, his eyes still closed. His fear of opening them was identified by the woman in front of him immediately. She smiled to herself, kissing his neck gently. He grimaced when her lips touched his body, his body frozen in recognition to her own. He could feel her hands move across his body and his muscles, her lips adventuring down towards his chest. She could hear him groan, a small cry escaping his lips. Korosu would smile, still seeing his eyes closed.   
Her patience ran out before she could finish exploring his body, moving her lips to his. He refused for a moment, but expecting for another. He finally pulled her away, his face averted from her own. She sighed, putting her head on his shoulder, her forehead feeling his neck. His eyes flickered open, looking down at he for the first time since she came to him.   
Her shirt was unbuttoned and her breasts were showing, warm and radiant. Her white bra held them in place, her khaki pants barely hanging onto her waist. He moved his face away again, afraid that he would take her. He wanted her, wanted her so bad it hurt him. He could barely take not having her, not being able to return her affection.   
"You still have four more months." He could hear her say before she kissed his neck once again.   
She heard him groan once again, his eyes averted to the rain pouting outside. She sighed to herself before she moved away from him. She stood then, moving away from his side. He looked at her, watching her move to the bedroom slowly but cautiously.   
Korosu walked to the bedroom before she felt a yank on her wrist. She turned around to find herself hugging Milliardo, his arms wrapped about her body. Her head lay against his bare chest, sweaty and warm. He pulled her back and kissed her lips, opening his. She took the invitation without thought, without hope. She could feel his hands move from her breasts down to her waist, picking her up and moving to the bedroom. She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.   
"You lost." Korosu whispered, his hands still on her waist.   
"I know. But. . . " Milliardo cut his own sentence off before he leaned down and kissed her lips. He moved from her lips to her neck and then to the groove between her breasts. He heard her sigh a little, her chest rising with every breath.   
He could still hear her sigh even when the rain began to beat harder on the windows.   
  
"Where is he?" the woman said as she advanced towards Korosu.   
"Where is who?" she answered back, her midnight black eyes watching the movements of the other girl. Her voice and her face were so familiar, but she just couldn't picture who it really was.   
"I want him back."   
"Want who back?" Korosu replied, standing her ground. Her college uniform began to blow in the wind, her hair tracing behind.   
Suddenly the girl in front of her began to glow, her brown eyes beginning to glow a blood red as she shot a fireball straight at Korosu's heart.   
  
Korosu woke with a start, sweat covering her face. She looked down to see Milliardo asleep by her side, his chest bare. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. She could hear him sigh in his sleep, his bangs covering his absent eyes.   
She covered herself with the sheets that had covered her earlier, laying back down on the pillow her head had rested on. She slowed her breathing before falling to sleep, listening to the one that had made love to her breath.   
  
2 months later. . .   
  
"And now for tonight's news. . ." the television blared loudly. Okashi sat on the deep blue couch, the cushion soft and feathery. She yawned loudly to herself, covering her mouth. She watched the man on the screen walk back and forth and babble about some robbery that had happened earlier that morning.   
"Man this sucks." She said to herself, leaning back on the soft pillows behind her. She heard the door open and then being closed again. She could hear someone lock the door, the walk towards her. She smiled to him when he got into her sight, looking him up and down. The wind blew loudly outside, the leaves brushing against the windows.   
"I can't stand this any more . . ." Duo said, dropping his bag. He looked at Okashi, his deep blue eyes meeting hers.   
"What do you mean?" She asked, her head resting in her hands. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, pushing her back on the couch. She followed, her hands around his neck, bracing the force he had pushed on her.   
"I have to. . ." She heard him say. She could feel his hand then, feeling her body. He took her shirt off quickly, taking his off in recognition. He moved her to the bed, kissing her lips and feeling her body. She followed his hands, his motion. She allowed him to do what he wanted to her body, taking his share. She could barely contain herself when he made love to her, welcoming his body. She smiled to herself before kissing his lips in a rage of passion.   
  
1 month later. . .   
  
"1 more month, and you've won." Mujaki said, her voice ringing in Heero's ears. He sat on the couch reading the newspaper he had bought that morning. She walked to him, leaning down and kissing him on the shoulder. Her arms were on his chest, feeling the muscles he had gained. His concentration stayed on the paper in front of him, not bothering to look at the girl. She smiled to him, whispering in his ear.   
"1 more month. . ." he heard her say again. He felt her move away from him, her hands leaving his chest. He saw her then as she took the newspaper from him and sat on his lap. Her shirt was unbuttoned, showing the top part of her breasts. Her shirt came past her waist, her legs soft and smooth. She kissed his neck, moving up to his lips. He closed his eyes, feeling her lips touch his body.   
"1 more month. . . "He heard her say again. He felt her hand on his, moving it from the couch to her body. He could feel her hand moving his, crossing her chest and up to her face. He grimaced, trying to concentrate on something else other than the woman that lay in front of him.   
His eyes opened, looking at her then. He watched her face move to his, looking at her deep purple, caressing eyes. He closed his eyes once again, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.   
"Looks like we all lost." Heero whispered in her ear, taking her to the bed in the next room. He put her down, taking off the shirt that lay on her small body. His lips and hands ventured around her body, memorizing what lay there. He couldn't contain himself any more as he took her into his own, making her body his. He heard her sighs, her moans and her cries. He listened to everything, even when the wind the thunder rolled outside the apartment.   
  
"I can not believe we all lost. . . " Duo said, groaning to himself.   
Milliardo and Heero nodded to him, sitting on the bench nearest to him. They laughed a little, explaining what had happened and what each woman had done to get them to lose the bet. They each figured out that they women must have talked and thought about what they were going to do, or that the men were as pathetic as they thought they were.   
"Oh well. . ." Milliardo said, scratching his arm.   
"Yeah, oh well." Duo replied, sighing to himself.   
"Duo!" a familiar voice said as she ran up to him. He smiled and stood up as she jumped at him, giving him a huge hug. Milliardo and Heero smiled at them, noticing the two other girls walking closely behind.   
"Mujaki, Korosu." Heero and Milliardo nodded to them, beckoning their coming. Korosu sat on the bench across from every one else, distanced. She sat still, listening to every one gesture about their days. She listened. . .   
Korosu.   
She jumped suddenly, a small gasp escaping her lips. She looked around, noticing that every one was looking at her. She smiled and sat down, beginning to listen to every one.   
  
"What the hell happened earlier?" Milliardo asked, slamming the door shut.   
"What do you mean? Nothing happened."   
"Your lying!" he yelled at her, advancing the distance between them.   
"How dare you say that!" she screamed at him, backing away from him.   
He grabbed her shoulders then, yanking her back and forth. She felt his pain for her through his touch, could hear it in his voice. The silence of his apartment was broken as she screamed at him.   
"SHUT UP! Just. . .shut. . . up. . ." She cried, smacking him across the face. His hands left her shoulders, his face red from her own hand.   
"Korosu. . ."   
She couldn't even bare it any more. A sudden pain in her chest made her gasp, making her breath harder to contain. She held her hands against her chest, putting pressure on her heart. It wouldn't stop; her breath was sharp, short and incandescent. She fell to her knees, gasping for the breath she couldn't have.   
Korosu.  
She heard the voice again. That familiar voice that she couldn't put her finger on. . .   
  
To Be Continued. . .   
  
  
  
  



	3. The Feather's Kiss--The Star's Revenge! ...

  
~**~ Here's Ch.3 and 4 Together since they're both kinda short! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The Stars Revenge  
  
  
"Is something wrong, Okashi?" Duo asked, sitting down on the bench next to her. She sighed to him and to her herself, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes.   
"I feel something." She replied to his question, looking away from his face. He put his hand over hers then, taking it into his. She smiled to him, letting him know that everything was all right. He smiled back to her, a reflection that could only be made by true love.   
"Everything will be alright, trust me."   
"I know, I know." She answered him.  
She closed her eyes, listening to the crickets chirp in the forest behind her. Okashi's eyes averted towards the full moon above, its gray rays hitting her face with a warmth unlike any other.   
  
-Korosu.   
"My heart. What's happening to my heart."   
-I want him back. Where is he?  
"Where is who?'  
-I want him back. Give him to me.   
Korosu's heart began to beat faster and faster, the pain that circulated ran throughout her body. She held her chest with her hands, the pressure she put on it preventing it from spreading. The blackness took her whole, surrounding her thoroughly. Her body lay naked and bare, cold against the oncoming darkness. She screamed in agony and pain, trying to find any hope of escape.   
-I want him back.  
She could hear that same voice, over and over again. It taunted her, beckoning for her to break. The voice sounded so familiar to her, but so much space was put between her and the voice she just couldn't break down the people it could be.   
-Bring him to me.   
And with that, the darkness faded and the light shined through.   
  
Heero watched Mujaki eat the small dinner she had cooked for the both of them, his apartment silent and still. She smiled at him, telling him to eat his dinner before it got cold. He did as he was ordered, eating the small meal she had deprived him of.   
The snow began to fall harder outside, its white flakes covering the windows with its gracefulness. Mujaki watched it carefully, seeing the different shapes and sizes of each flake. She was fascinated by how soft it fell to the ground below, it's grace. She marveled at how free it was, flying against the wind and the air itself.   
"I love you, Mujaki." Heero whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. His hands were on her waist, pushing her to the bedroom.   
"And I love you, Heero." She whispered back to him, her hands on his chest. He could feel her body against his, her lips touching his cheek. He could feel her heart against his chest as he made love to her, feeling her body and her soul. He caressed her afterwards, listening to her breath while she slept, vowing that he would be hers forever.   
  
"Where is he?" the woman said as she advanced towards Korosu.   
"Where is who?" she answered back, her midnight black eyes watching the movements of the other girl. Her voice and her face were so familiar, but she just couldn't picture who it really was.   
"I want him back."   
"Want who back?" Korosu replied, standing her ground. Her college uniform began to blow in the wind, her hair tracing behind.   
Suddenly the girl in front of her began to glow, her brown eyes beginning to glow a blood red as she shot a fireball straight at Korosu's heart.   
  
Her heart stopped pounding as she woke up, her mind and her soul racing for the finish. Her breath came in short gasps, trying to gain the air she needed. Sweat covered her face as it ran down her childish face, covering the truth of everything. She sighed to herself as she looked over to see Milliardo sleeping peacefully by her side, his breath normal and exaggerated. She sighed once again before laying her head back down on her pillow and falling back into a deep sleep.   
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Stars Revenge   
  
  
"How long has she been asleep for?" Relena asked Milliardo, sitting next to him outside Korosu's hospital room.   
"Almost a week." He replied, sighing loudly. She put her hand on his shoulder, smiling to him. He smiled back, warm and soft.   
"She still hasn't woken up, has she?" Mujaki asked, walking up to the brother and sister. They both nodded, listening to Duo and Okashi walk up behind her.   
"I hope she's alright. . . " Milliardo whispered, more to himself than to any one.   
"Don't worry about her. She's strong, she'll make it through." Okashi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She laughed a little to tell him that it was going to be alright, that she would make it out of it. But doubt clouded his mind.   
  
Korosu  
She opened her eyes then, the blackness around her cold and dank. She groaned, her heart pounding. Her body lay nude, soft and silky. She covered her breasts with her arms, her legs bending up to warm her chest. She closed her eyes to keep the warmth within her body, trying to gain some sense of integrity.   
Korosu.   
She heard it again. That same voice that she couldn't put her finger on. It kept calling her name, that same sweet and innocent voice. The woman's voice was calm, but irritating at the same time. It wouldn't stop taunting her, trying to get her to break into nothing.   
"Show yourself! Show me who you are!" Korosu screamed, her rage showing in her voice. She looked around to see if any one would appear, still blackness.   
Korosu.   
A white shade began to appear in front of her, materializing in the nothingness that lay around Korosu. The shade began to shimmer, breaking up into parts, trying to confuse her.   
Korosu.  
"It's you! It's. . .!"   
Before she could say anything else giant vines from underneath the blackness shot up at her and caught her, they twisted her way around her body, maneuvering around the curves and the twists. She screamed in pain, tears rolling down her face. She screamed in pain and agony as the woman in front of her smiled with glee, laughing at the woman enduring the pain.  
  
"…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
Milliardo jumped up quickly, hearing the scream come from Korosu's room. He ran through the door, his heart racing. The others followed quickly behind, covering their ears from her scream. Her pain was deafening, her scream raging through out the room and the hallway.   
They uncovered their ears when she stopped screaming, but they could still hear her groaning in pain. Jolts of hatred shot through her body as she had violent reactions from her mind, the chains around her wrists and legs holding her down. She screamed once again, her eyes closed in frustration. Her sleep would not be awakened soon enough for her to escape the pain that she had to endure. The sheets that covered her body fell to the floor, her under garments showed to the men and the women in the room. She tried to stop screaming, tried to keep the pain from reaching the others, but it was too hard for her to keep to herself. They each held her down, trying to calm her body. She screamed as a deafening pain ran through her body before her mind lay to rest, and her body gave in.   
  
Korosu.   
Her voice. That voice.   
Korosu. . . I need him. . .   
  
To Be Continued. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
